Eternity
by HeartlessVampireGirl
Summary: 'We kissed passionately and then I rested my head on my lover's chest. I was finally home and my savior, my soulmate, my everything stood by my side. Where he would stay for the rest of Eternity.' AchillesXOC Uses Percy Jackson Movie Gods & Goddesses.
1. Chapter 1: The Ships

**WARNINGS: **

-Might be OOC a little (all my stories are)

-Hints of Sexual Activities (not supposed to know what that is yet according to my 'rents, whatever)

-Lots of bloody battles (but of course you know that if you have seen the movie (I got the director's cut XD))

-Mary-sue type female (I guess)

-Goes with movie plot (not much change)

-There will be a squeal (not much warning)

-**The Gods And Goddesses Look Like The Ones On Percy Jackson Movie!** (there is a reason for two Sean Beans (lol))

**Eternity**

Chapter 1: The Ships

My father and I watched the Greek warships sail above our heads. I frowned and shared a look with my father before grabbing the fin of a dolphin and allowing it to quickly pull me to Troy's shores. The light of the setting moon covered my body as I climbed onto the shores, completely dry.

"Arianna, go to Hector," my mother whispered into my ears with the moon's light, giving me advice. "The Greeks are soon to arrive." I nodded my head and quickly fled to the city of Troy, ready to warn the royals.

"It's her!" "Momma, momma, look!" "She's back!" "She's pwitty, mommy." I heard the citizens of Troy say around me as I hurried to the castle gates, where the royals had gathered. Most gods or goddesses do not show themselves to many mortals, only a few chosen. I, personally, had no problems with them, only that they get into too many wars.

"Gather your men, the Greeks are arriving at your shore," I spoke immediately, not allowing them to speak. Their eyes widened and Prince Hector, the greatest warrior of Troy, stepped forward. "Are you positive, my lady?" Hector questioned suspiciously, he never really believed a goddess would help him so willingly. "Hector," King Priam said in warning as my eyes narrowed.

"My father and I watched the ships sail over our own heads. Go look at the sea from your highest tower, then tell me I am lying," I hissed at him. Hector and his brother, Prince Paris, turned to go look but their father grasped them by their shoulders to hold them there.

"We will trust the words of a goddess. Go gather your men and prepare for battle," Priam ordered Hector sternly. I smirked at the young Prince's frown. "Farewell, but heed my warning: The temple near the sea is in danger. The ship with black sails shall land first," I warned. They all look confused for a moment before Andromache, the wife of Hector who held a baby boy, gasped in understanding.

"The temple of Apollo! Briseis is still there!" She cried out. I smirked and teleported back to the sea shore, waiting only a few minutes before Hector rode past on a horse, shouting for the priests and priestesses.

They wouldn't listen, as usual, and they will be killed, believing that the god they honored would save them. Even Hector's own cousin wouldn't go with him. Those foolish mortals. The gods rarely care for anyone other than themselves. I am one of those very rare exceptions.

I stepped into the sea, rising up until I was walking on top of the water. I watched the black ship that sailed faster than the others closely. I trained my eyes on the mightiest warrior then smirked when he saw me, letting the water swallow me up, making him believe he was only seeing things.

"Daughter, Zeus would like to speak with you," Father told me with a scowl. He always hated that his two brothers liked me so much (at times). I rolled my eyes and teleported to Mount Olympus to speak with the king of the gods and goddesses.

A/N: So this was the beginning to the Achilles love story! Sorry the chapters are so short, but at least that means I have to update faster so my readers won't be sad that it's so short! THERE WILL BE SONGS IN THIS STORY! (I *heart* music) Well, please review and tell me how much you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Ares and Aphrodite

Chapter 2: Ares and Aphrodite

"Welcome, little Arianna. Come, we must speak," Zeus stated, getting straight to business as soon as I stepped into the room. I nodded and followed him to his private sitting room where he ordered a nymph to bring us some food.

"You must not interfere with this coming war," he told me quietly, seriously. My eyes narrowed dangerously before speaking. "I know that I have some part in this war. You must let me do it. This petty argument between those three goddesses is ridiculous, and you know this," I replied angrily.

He sighed and massaged his temples, getting ready for the coming anger. "I have already spoken to my brothers about this. They agree, you need not fight in this war," he told me wearily. "But I want to fight! Why can I not? Please uncle, let me fight," I pleaded, shooting out of my seat.

"You will not fight!" He roared, standing up as well. I flinched a little, feeling the anger coming off him in waves, but still not backing down. I will fight. "This is an order, little one. Now go, Ares and Aphrodite wish to speak with you," he said, sighing in relief. I was about to argue more but he put his hand up to silence me. I screamed angrily then stomped out of the room to Aphrodite's quarters, where I knew they both would be.

I carefully avoided running into Athena or Hera on the way to my cousins. Athena and my father still hate each other so, in turn, she hates me too. Hera hates me because she believes that I'm going to steal Zeus away from her. My uncle, really?

Once I (finally) stepped into Aphrodite's room, I was tossed into the air like a small child then caught in muscular arms. "You get smaller everyday, young one," Ares teased and I laughed. Aphrodite cleared her throat and he quickly put me down and stepped to her side, his face grimly serious.

"Arianna, in this war you will find your true love. You will find him in the most oddest of places. It will be dangerous, but you will save him and yourself in the end. Ares and I will protect you both to the best of our abilities," she spoke sadly, fiddling with her brown hair.

"My father was right though, this is not your war. You must not fight for him, or for either side. You are only allowed to stay with him," Ares told me sternly. I felt my anger growing again. I exhaled, letting out my breath as I tried to calm down and ignore that guideline. There are no such things as rules in my opinion.

"How will I know who he is?" I questioned confused. Aphrodite smiled and kissed my forehead gently, saying, "You will know when the time comes." She backed away as Ares repeated her action. I smiled at them both before teleporting back to my sea kingdom.

I glided through the water to the surface, feeling the sun's rays on my back, courtesy of Helios. I climbed onto a rock near the shore and watched the mighty Achilles and his soldiers destroy Apollo's temple. I watched him hold up his sword to the massive army of Achaeans. He glanced out at the water to where I was hidden and I smiled, knowing he saw me before he turned back to face the Greeks.

"My god, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My god, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet, my suicide

Return to me salvation..."

{Tourniquet – Evanescence}

I sang the ending to a song I had once heard when Chronos took me to the future once. A woman who looked just like me sang it. My voice carried over the winds before I fell silent once more. I didn't see a certain man look across the water again and see me just before I dove in.

A/N: ...I told you there would be music. I'm glad some people have already favorited(?) my story! One or two chapter shall be out tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Achilles

Chapter 3: Meeting Achilles

~Achilles' P.O.V~

I heard beautiful singing across the water and paused, listening to the beautiful melody. It sounded depressing and like nothing I had ever heard before. I looked to the bright blue water, believing that I would see a siren. I was surprised to find a young woman.

She was bathed in sunlight and the moon rested behind her, still trying to stay above the horizon. Her long, black hair swirled around her and her pale skin glowed. The gentle waves lapped against the hem of her white dress and her bare feet, which rested against the rock she sat on.

When she finished, she laughed then dove into the water cheerfully. After a few minutes, I walked down the stone steps of the temple, prepared to go help her, when she rose out of the water completely dry, until she was standing on top of it.

I was at a loss for words. I hid in the shadows as she walked across the water to the shore. I stepped back, tensing when her eyes locked with my own. "I know you are there, young warrior. Come out and show me your face," she said softly with a small smile. I frowned and stayed where I was, still not trusting the woman. "I bring you no harm, as long as you do not harm me."

I stayed when I was and the little upturn of her lips turned sad. "I had hoped you would trust me, Achilles, son of Peleus. I swore I would not harm you and as a goddess, I would keep my word," she said quietly.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly, stepping out of the shadows. Her blue eyes twinkled as she curtsied and teasingly introduced herself. "Goddess Arianna, at your service. Daughter of Poseidon and the moon goddess, Selene." I started in shock. This could not be real.

"Come with me. It is not safe for you to be out here alone, even if you are immortal," I told her then stalked off to my tent, listening to her light footsteps following behind me. I watched the men around us who stared at Arianna with lust in their eyes, then wrapped my arm around her small figure possessively, glaring at them. They flinched and glued their eyes to the ground.

I let her go and told her to stay there as I went to ask where my tent had been set up. "You did good today," Odysseus said with a grin, stopping me in my search. "If you sailed any slower the war would be over," I teased, grinning in return. "I don't mind missing the start as long as I am here at the end," he replied and I chuckled.

I opened my mouth to ask what I wanted in the first place when I heard a woman's scream. I growled and whipped out my sword, running back to where I left Arianna with a confused Odysseus following. A man was holding the woman from behind and another was pointing a sword at her with a malicious grin

"Release her," I hissed with the tip of my sword to the man holding Arianna's neck. He gulped and his grip on her forearms fell limp and she hissed, grabbing her upper arm in pain. "My lady, I will take care of that for you," my friend offered, attempting to pry her hand away from her arm.

"No!" I shouted, seeing her fearful expression, but it was too late. He held her wrist in his hand limply as he stared at her dripping golden blood (ichor). She really was a goddess. Her wounds healed quickly and Odysseus grabbed her arm, staring at me with a face that forced me to follow as he led us to my tent.

This will be fun.

A/N: So how is everyone liking it so far? Don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter right this very minute so expect it to be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Future

Does anyone else hate it when chapters are dramatic? Sorry, that's kinda what happens in this chapter. Well, it mostly just happens really quick. It gets better, promise! (Two chapters in one day ^-^)

Chapter 4: The Future

~Arianna's P.O.V~

I tried to get away from the man who was holding me, but he was too strong. I looked over at Achilles to see why he wasn't helping me. He was walking calmly beside the man. "If I am harmed in any way, Ares will come after the both of you immediately," I hissed quietly.

Achilles stiffened then burst through the leather straps of a tent that was used as a door. I blinked surprised then looked at the man who held me questioningly. "Did I do something wrong?" He chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement.

"No, that is how he usually is. I am Odysseus, king of Ithaca. Forgive me for dragging you around like that," he said sheepishly. "Ah, Ithaca. Worshiper of Athena? No need, she was probably laughing as you did," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Pardon?" He asked confused. I laughed and waved it off, walking into the tent just in time to see Achilles taking off the bottom of his armor. I rolled my eyes again and walked further into the tent, plopping onto the furs on the ground and looking away from him.

"Achilles, throw something on. We have a lady in our midst and I'm sure she doesn't want to see that. I know I don't," Odysseus said, walking in with a younger man who resembled Achilles. "Aw, you're adorable!" I gushed over the boy as he looked at me and blushed before looking away. I stood up and practically floated over to him.

Achilles threw on a black loin guard as I quickly hugged the younger man. He was too cute to not hug. **(A/N: TOTALLY AGREE! (lol)) **"Arianna, this is Patroclus, my cousin," Achilles introduced. I smirked a little when I saw him glare with a hint of jealousy. I looked into Patroclus' eyes and read his future, one of my many talents.

I gasped in horror, pulling away from him and snapping out of it. I buried my head in Achilles' chest, who had stepped forward protectively when I gasped. "He doesn't deserve that. It will bring the end to everything!" I murmured in a type of trance.

'Bring her to the water.' My head shot up as did everyone else when we heard the commanding voice. I felt weak, as I usually did when reading someone's future, and I started to fall to the ground. Achilles caught me and picked me up bridal style before carrying me to the ocean shore.

"Patroclus did nothing, Achilles," I told him softly, noticing the promise of pain in his eyes as well as sadness. He looked at me with a frown but nodded as he lowered me into the shallows. "Do not harm him," I said for good measure. He huffed and nodded once more. I smiled and let my form shift into water. I dripped through his hands and let the waves carry me to my kingdom where I could go where I needed to.

It was time to speak with the Three Fates.

A/N: Ok, so that's all for today. Ick, sorry, but to me that seemed to happen way too fast. We'll get back to the movie plot in a chapter or 2, don't worry. Well, bye and I'll TRY to update 2 more chapters tomorrow (my mom wants me to go shopping with her) Please review! (I was lazy on this one)


	5. Chapter 5: The Fates

Chapter 5: The Fates

I teleported to the Fates' chamber and leaned against the wall as I watched them cut another string, signaling the end of a life. There was a blood-chilling scream as a woman's spirit flew in and went to the Underworld.

"The young goddess is here, sisters," the teal colored skin and yellow, wavy hair, Lachesis, announced, taking out the eye of the shortest one and putting it in one of her own empty sockets. I cringed a little as the light blue-skinned one turned to face me.

"So she is. Do not be afraid, young one. We cannot harm an immortal," Clotho rasped, taking the eye and putting it in her own. "We knew you would be here." "We know everything!" Lachesis cackled. "Past," Clotho said. "Present," Lachesis said, grabbing the eye again. "Future," the last Fate, Atropos finished, stomping of Lachesis' foot and grabbing the eye.

I mentally shivered. These three gave me the creeps, that's why I tried to never come to them. "Patroclus, Achilles' cousin, came with him to fight-" I started but they cut me off, shouting 'we know'. I glared at them for a moment before continuing on, ignoring their interruption, "-and he will die, according to his future. How will I save Achilles if that future continues?"

Atropos handed the eye to Clotho, shrugging. "We're not supposed to reveal the future, but since you already saw what could happen, I guess there's no problem," she said with a smirk then handed it to Lachesis, who held it in her hand for a moment before it floated in mid-air.

I watched mystified as it turned pure white, floating higher until the light burst out blue. The three gathered around it and Lachesis spoke as a picture of Patroclus appeared in it. "If Patroclus falls, Achilles and Hector will fight. If Hector dies, the Greeks will win the war, but the one you love will loose his light." A picture of Hector and Achilles fighting.

"The time is not near as thought, together you both will find what you thought was lost. You can choose only one to save and last, but remember: if you fail, you cannot change the past. Just keep moving forward and do what's right. It is now time for the little bird to spread it's wings and take flight," she chanted the verse ominously.

"But I am not allowed to fight! How could any of this help me?" I asked worried. "Rules were made to be broken," Atropos pointed out with an evil grin. The three cackled before they were all swirled into the eye and disappeared altogether.

I smiled slightly, feeling renewed and teleported to the shores of Troy once more. I stood in the moonlight relaxed as a light breeze blew through my dark tresses. "I was waiting for you," a familiar voice spoke into my ear, making pleasurable goosebumps appear on my neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny waist. I turned around in Achilles' gentle grasp and brought my arms around to rest on his shoulders, clasping at the back of his neck.

He offered a small smile then bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I hungrily returned it, kissing deeper and moaning into his mouth when his hands started to freely roam my body. He pulled away, taking deep breaths of air to recover what he lost as he rested his forehead against mine. "I have never felt this way before. Why am I only like this with you, and no other woman?" He questioned softly.

"We were meant for each other. No one else in the world could love us as much as we do each other. Our love is special and will last throughout all the centuries. We are soulmates," I replied, looking into his bright blue eyes with my own.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked with a creased brow, pulling away slightly. I cupped his cheek in my palm and brought his face back to mine. "How can you not?" I returned before enveloping his silky lips with my own as we kissed by the sea under the moonlight.

A/N: So how was it? ^. – Sorry if the kissing/makeout scene wasn't that good. I haven't been kissed (yet) and I just wrote what I've heard from other stories (once again, not supposed to know much according to parents. They also don't know my sister lets me watch Troy...oops) Did anyone recognize where I got the three Fates from (*cough* Hercules *cough*) Only because I don't know much about the mythology ones. And I really like Disney's Hercules (fav. Disney movie! Along with Lion King 2) REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Agamemnon

Chapter 6: Agamemnon

I woke up alone in a bed of furs with a black sheet draped over my naked body. I looked around, confused and worried. The straps to the door parted and I sat up, pulling the cover up to my neck cautiously. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Achilles.

He walked in with a tray of food and smiled at me, noticing I was up. I stared hungrily at the food piled on it. I was the strange goddess who could actually eat mortal food. I stood up and wrapped the blanket around my body, stealing a kiss from my lover as well as a handful of grapes.

He looked at me surprised then shook his head with a chuckle as he watched me plop the grapes into my mouth. When I had finished with those, he nudged the tray closer to me so we could share it in a peaceful silence.

"Agamemnon will want the treasure we gathered yesterday," Achilles said with a groan, leaning back in his chair when we had finished, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. I smiled and slid on my gown then went behind him and started to massage his tense shoulders.

He moaned and relaxed, letting me rid him of his worries, if only for a few moments. I paused surprised when he quickly turned around and kissed me passionately, just as the door straps were pushed aside. A man with shoulder-length black hair walked in and cleared his throat to get our attention. I quickly pulled away, burying my face in Achilles' chest in embarrassment. "Do not worry, Arianna. This is Eudorus," Achilles introduced. I pulled away from Achilles and nodded at the new man politely, watching him warily.

"My lord," the man said, attempting to gain Achilles' attention, "Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate yesterday's victory." Achilles shot me a look and I chuckled, remembering how we had spoken about that before Eudorus came in.

"Why would I want to look at him when I could look at this beautiful goddess?" Achilles asked, turning to his comrade as he gestured to me. I blushed an bit my lip, trying to hide a smile. Eudorus bowed his head before leaving the tent as Achilles turned to me once more. "I told you so," he told me with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

When I had composed myself once more, I pressed my lips to his forehead lovingly before speaking to him. "You must go. It must not reach Agamemnon's ears that a goddess is in his camp. He would surely make me fight and I swore to Zeus I would not. You not going to the meetings would only make that foul king suspicious," I whispered seriously.

He sighed and stood up, giving me a chaste kiss before exiting the tent himself. I waited a few minutes in silence before calling for Patroclus. I didn't want to be alone in a camp full of lusting men. "Yes, milady?" He questioned curiously, jogging over to the tent of which I stood outside. "What is you homeland like? What is your opinion of your cousin?" I asked innocently. He looked surprised for a moment but answered nonetheless.

"Pthia, or Larissa as it is sometimes called, is a wonderful place. There are sunny beaches, forests to train in, as well as a few ruins. Before we left for Troy, when Odysseus first came, Achilles and I were training in one of them. He and his parents took me in when I was abandoned after my family was killed. Achilles is like the overprotective brother I never had. He watches over me and would do anything so I wouldn't be harmed, but I want to fight. He just won't let me," Patroclus explained hopelessly.

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of the future in store for the two cousins and I hugged him tightly, letting my motherly instincts take over. He was just a boy. Patroclus suddenly tensed and I quickly let him go, noticing him grabbing the hilt of his sword as he stood up. Two of Agamemnon's guards appeared and one of them grunted, "The King is taking his share of Achilles' plunder."

"Gold's inside," Patroclus spat and the two guards shifted their weight. "He doesn't want the gold, he wants the girl," the second one said with a smirk, looking me up and down. My eyes widened in horror when the first guard whipped out his sword and hit Patroclus in the back of the head with the hilt.

Patroclus fell to the ground unconscious and the second man roughly grabbed my arm and covered my mouth with his dirty hand so I wouldn't scream. I lifted my hand and slapped the first man as hard as I could when he let his hands roam my body, but that only made it worse for me.

I screamed out in pain when the first guard backhanded me across the face, sending me to the ground. They both picked up my struggling form and dragged me to the king's boat. They hid us in the shadows as the other kings walked past us. Odysseus didn't even notice us.

They carried me into the tent-covered ship when they were called. I whimpered as I once again struggled to get away, seeing Achilles standing in the center of the covered deck. Achilles watched me frozen in shock with his facial expressions showing a mixture of rage and horror. I gave up fighting and let the tears run down my face, looking at the floor, knowing it was useless anyway.

"Spoils of war," Agamemnon said with a smirk, forcing me to look at my lover. I had no power here. I couldn't reveal my existence as a goddess so I couldn't protect myself. "I have no argument with you brothers, but if you do not release her, you'll never see home again," Achilles warned, almost desperately as he unsheathed his sword, "decide."

Agamemnon called for his guards and nearly a dozen men swarmed into the room. I broke free of the evil king's grip and tried to go to Achilles when Agamemnon caught me and held a dagger to my pale neck, threatening to slice it. I whimpered again and Achilles froze once more before dropping his sword to his side, not willing to rick me getting hurt.

"Mighty Achilles," the fat man spoke, chuckling with amusement, "silenced by a simple slave girl! Does she really mean that much to you?" Achilles didn't answer, only glared, pausing his pacing. "Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath," he continued before strolling behind me and smelling a lock of my hair, "and then, who knows?"

Achilles prowled up and down the deck like a caged beast, cape flowing behind him. I could feel the rage rolling off him in waves and I longed to hold him in my arms and calm him down. "She is not a slave," Achilles hissed at the so called 'King of Kings'. "She is now," Menelaus, Agamemnon's brother, responded with a sadistic smile creeping onto his lips. Achilles tensed and my blood ran cold.

"You sack of wine!" Achilles shouted at Agamemnon when he had finished. He pointed the hilt of the sword at Agamemnon who still held me. "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile," Achilles threatened. He shook in anger and held the sword like a dagger, ready to plunge it into Agamemnon until I shot him a pleading look.

Achilles let his arm fall, breathing heavily as he looked at me, seeming defeated, before walking slowly off the ship. Agamemnon smirked and stood in front of me again, looking at me curiously as I accepted my fate. Help me, Achilles.

A/N: See, back to the main plot. This is the longest chapter I've written yet for this story! ^-^ Don't worry, another chapter will be up tomorrow (maybe 2 if I get a school cancellation) Bye, and PLEASE REVIEW (I still haven't gotten any yet.) ((Or I might not be able to update at all because of report cards, oops [I hate you MATH!]))


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting

**APOLOGY AT THE END**

Chapter 7: Fighting

~Achilles' P.O.V~

I sat in my tent, shoving food into my mouth angrily as I planned ways to brutally kill Agamemnon as well as ways to get Arianna back. "My lord," Eudorus said, coming into my tent with Patroclus, dressed in their armor. "My lord, the army is marching."

"Let them march. We stay," I replied, not turning to look at the two. "But the men are ready," he persisted. "We stay till Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back!" I growled angrily, finally turning to face them, noticing my cousin's guilty look.

"As you wish," Eudorus sighed, looking once at Patroclus before leaving. I threw the rest of the wine in my goblet into the fire, making it hiss as my cousin waited for me to speak.

"Are you ready to fight?" I finally asked him. "Are you ready to kill? To take life?" "I am," Patroclus replied with a small nod. I frowned and looked down at the sandy beach floor sadly.

"At night, I see their faces. All the men I've killed. They're standing there on the far bank of the River Styx. They're waiting for me," I admitted, looking up at him. He shifted under my stare uncomfortably. "They say, 'Welcome, brother'." I took a drink of wine, freshly poured, and stared blankly at the wall, thinking of the dreams, nightmares.

"We men are wretched things. Arianna, her presence made those dreams go away. Now she is gone," I spoke wistfully then snapped out of it, setting my wine glass down while speaking. "I taught you how to fight, but I never taught you why to fight."

"I fight for you," he interrupted confidently. I turned to watch him sternly. "Who will you fight for when I'm gone?" I asked and he looked away. I sighed soundlessly and continued, "Soldiers, they fight for kings they've never met. They do what they're told, die when they're told to die."

"Soldiers obey," Patroclus said with a set jaw. I sighed again, knowing none of my words had gotten through to him. "Don't waste your life following some fool's orders. Go," I said, waving him off and leaning back in my chair to drink more wine.

"I am sorry that I could not help her, cousin. I tried," Patroclus said sadly then walked out of the tent. I paused mid-sip and stared at his retreating figure, my mind instantly switching back to the train of thought I was trying to forget.

Arianna...

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I meant to update EONS ago! But school and all this other CRAP has been getting into my way. (Anyone who read what I wrote before, I apologize for acting so rudely and I will update soon, I hope you try and forget about what I said and continue reading my story. Once again, I'm sorry and I wrote a review if you guys want to read it for a similar apology!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Saved

Chapter 8: Saved

~Arianna's P.O.V~

The men had come back from their battle at Troy's gates. Menelaus was dead, or so I had heard. I was dirty and felt violated, even though no one had touched me in any sexual way, yet. Neither had I bled, which I was very grateful for. Agamemnon still had no idea that I was a goddess. If he knew, he would force me to battle for his side. I now knew exactly why my uncle didn't want me interfering with this war.

I would have teleported back to Mt. Olympus, but Agamemnon was at least smart enough to keep guards with me at all times. Even when the rest of them were out fighting. I shivered in disgust at the leers the current guard threw at me.

"GUARDS! Bring up the woman! Give her to the men!" Agamemnon shouted from the ship's deck. The two men sneered and crept closer to me as I whimpered, trying in vain to disappear into the wall. _Why did I come here?_ I questioned myself endlessly, but only one name popped into my mind as the answer. _Achilles._ I was jolted out of my thoughts at the men grasped my arms roughly and jerked me to my feet, dragging me off the ship to a gather of soldiers surrounding a fire.

"Give the bitch to me!" One of the men yelled, standing up with a menacing grin. The guards smirked at each other then threw me at him. "Who's first?" The man asked with a laugh before pushing me to someone else. "Trojan whore!" They shouted at me. It was ridiculous how they thought I was from Troy.

The men groped me in places a woman should only be touched by a lover, making me cry out in pain. A man soon picked up a branding iron from the hot coals of the fire, ordering the men to hold me. I whimpered and gasped in pain when the ones holding me twisted my arms as I struggled to get away.

I finally got one of my arms free and slapped the man who was stalking closer to me. His head whipped to the side and he slowly put his hand to his cheek, pulling it away in shock to see blood, caused by my nails. Then he backhanded me. I would have fallen to the ground at the force of the hit if not for the soldiers holding me.

'Achilles is coming, my daughter. He will save you,' my father whispered worriedly into my mind. He couldn't stop the men. The gods must not interfere in this war, no matter what. They must let it take it's course. Hope filled me with that statement, only to be filled once again with despair as the iron got closer.

"Better to be a Spartan slave then a Trojan-" the man started, grabbing my arm and bringing the hot metal closer to my skin. "Achilles!" One man yelled out frightened, cutting off the man before me. The heat of the iron disappeared and I looked up to see Achilles twisting the iron still in the man's hand so that it swung around and sunk the red-hot metal into the man's neck. He cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground.

Then my savior spun the metal around and hit a man who was pulling out his sword in the face, making him fall as well. Achilles pointed the branding iron out threateningly and the men shifted backwards nervously, not wanting to get into a fight with the mighty warrior.

He threw it to the ground and walked over to me, picking me up gently from the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his neck as I silently sobbed. He carried my trembling body bridal style to the tent without (thankfully) any further interruptions from the men.

I cried a bit, imagining in horror what might have happened if he hadn't come sooner as he sat me on the bed of furs. He turned and brought over a bronze basin filled with water along with a washrag. "Are you hurt?" He asked seriously, worry creeping on to his handsome features as he wrung the excess water out of the rag. I shook my head slightly, still too frightened to speak.

"I watched you fight them. You have courage," he told me softly, trying to calm me down. I rolled my eyes with a sad smile playing across my lips. "If only I could have done more. What good is having all these powers if I can't use them?" I whispered downcast, voice shaking.

He folded up the rag and leaned over to wipe off my filthy face tenderly. I winced and pulled back when he got to the cheek the had been slapped earlier. He froze then lightly ran his calloused hand over the forming bruise, gritting his teeth in anger. "I should have killed them for this," he hissed. I took his hand from my face and kissed his hand, conveying with my eyes for him to drop the subject.

He sighed and nodded his head a little, pulling his hand away slowly and continuing to wipe my face until it was finally clean. He stood up again, grabbing a large plate of food, passing it to me but keeping some grapes for himself. I smiled graciously and took some, eating slowly and cuddling up to him, letting him kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes, falling asleep with a content smile as his arm wrapped around me; ready for the best rest I had in nights.

A/N: Jeez, has it seriously already been a week? So sorry, but school is so annoying! Trust me, I want to write just as much as you guys want to read this. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/PUT ON STORY ALERT! Love you guys XD Once again, sorry for my rudeness before, I hope this (slightly) makes up for it! I'll update again in (at th most) a week! Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

Chapter 9: Leaving

I lightly slept in bed, smiling and knowing that Achilles was watching me. "My lord, there's-" Eudorus spoke, coming in. It all went silent then I heard Eudorus' heavy steps walking out again. "Achilles," I spoke when I heard him stand up from his chair.

"You are supposed to be resting," he said softly, kneeling down and placing a kiss on my temple. I smiled softly then gently pressed my lips to his. "Go. I will wait for your return," I told him, then nudged him in the direction of the door.

He nodded and quickly left, a determine look on his face. "Tell the men to start loading the ship. We're going home," I heard Achilles announce loudly and my eyes widened in surprise. I'm sure the man Achilles spoke to was surprised as well, but he didn't question it.

After a few minutes, Achilles returned and I embraced him lovingly, tightly. "So you are sailing home?" I asked with a small, hopeful smile. He picked up the both of my hands and kissed my knuckles. "The Myrmdions and I are sailing home at dawn. I hope as we sail I will be holding you in my arms as we go to Pthia together," he explained with a grin.

"I will," I told him happily, but a feeling in my gut told me that this peaceful happiness wouldn't last much longer. My eyes widened when I felt a tug in my abdomen and I backed away from Achilles. "A god is calling me," I said quickly as my body started to disappear. "Do not worry. I will return soon."

"A god? So only a god can call upon you now? My dear cousin, you have been spending too much time with your mortal man," my cousin said with a smirk on her lips. "Artemis? It is not often that you call upon me. Is something the matter?" I asked her confused. The goddess of the hunt, wilderness, and wild animals usually came to me for advice on how to deal with her father, brother, and other stressful things. And trust me, that is includes a lot.

She sighed deeply and frowned, pulling her prized bow off of her back, as well as a single arrow from her quiver. "I know your fate and what you will choose. I will lend you my bow and a single arrow. If you are sure of your choice, it will stop them," she explained.

I smiled and quickly reached for the two items, pouting when she pulled it back. "If you loose this bow, I will kill you in your sleep," she warned with narrowed eyes then hesitantly handed it over. I took it gently then gave her a gigantic bear hug, almost knocking her off her feet. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, he is your soulmate, and he is also waiting for you. Go, and I hope to see you again soon!" She said knowingly as I disappeared and ended up in Achilles' tent once more. "I was waiting for you," Achilles spoke lovingly, standing up from his chair. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss and laid me down on the bed. He hovered over me, attempting to remove my clothing as well as his without breaking the kiss.

We continued out love-making well into the night before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short people (they always are, but they might get longer in later chapters!) I want to thank everyone again for reviewing/favorite story alerting/update story alerting! I updated because my Internet is screwing up (I blame my mom), and I needed to! I will probably update on Sat/Sun again! (If I don't need to do homework) The awesome parts of the movie (and really sad parts) are coming up soon! (Guess what comes up next ;D )**


	10. Chapter 10: Death

YES! Second update in 2 days! I totally ROCK! (T^T Girls, get your tissues out if you know what's coming next! I always cry at this part!)

Chapter 10: Death

I woke with a start next to Achilles. Thankfully he didn't have his arms around me, so he couldn't feel my jolt. I sat up carefully, listening to arrows fly outside the tent. I breathed heavily for a moment then twisted my way out of the bed. I threw on my pure white dress and grabbed Artemis' bow before giving Achilles a kiss on his temple.

"I swear on my life I will try to save him. I just hope I get there in time," I told him quietly, watching his forehead crinkle in confusion. I smoothed it out with the tips of my fingers before combing his hair back behind his ear. I kissed his temple once more before standing up and walking out of the tent without a glance back.

I saw the flaming balls of fire at a distance and gasped, stepping closer to the sea. "I'm sorry, father, but I must fight," I whispered softly. The waves gently rolled over my bare feet and I smiled, feeling stronger and more powerful than before.

I watched with growing horror as I watched 'Achilles' run through the cheering soldiers from other countries with 'his' Myrmdions. I nodded with determination, eyes narrowed, and ran to a hill side where no one could spot me unless I moved. I could still see them.

I raised the bow and nocked the one arrow as Achilles and Hector circled each other. The people who were close friends of Achilles had started to notice the difference between him and that false one. I stepped into view to get better aim and released the arrow. Hector heard it flying through the air and quickly put his shield up, blocking both my arrow and Achilles' blow. I cursed under my breath, feeling the inevitable coming.

They both knocked Hector back a bit but he immediately recovered and suddenly sliced Achilles' neck. "Noooo!" I screamed angrily over the fighting as Achilles fell to the ground, gurgling on his own blood. Black storm clouds appeared above me as the waves crashed wildly against the shore. Thank you, Poseidon and Zeus.

I saw Hector, Eudorus, and Odysseus look at me frightened while the rest of the men were torn between settling their eyes on me or the strange weather. "That is not Achilles!" I roared over the thunder. Hector looked at me startled then stooped down and pulled the helmet off Achilles; only to see a young man.

"You have signed your death treaty, Hector, Prince of Troy," I said ominously, suddenly appearing beside them, still holding the bow. "You are the one who shot the arrow?" Hector asked uncertain as the sky and sea slowly returned to normal again.

"To stop you, but I guess that didn't work," I hissed then walked slowly back to Achilles' tent, not wishing to face him. I froze when I saw Achilles standing outside in his robe, speaking with Eudorus.

"Where?" Achilles demanded after he struck Eudorus, making the soldier fall to the ground. "He's dead, my lord. Hector cut his throat, even though Arianna tried to stop him," Eudorus explained hesitantly. Achilles' eyes turned to him again, terrified now. He wouldn't want to loose anyone else close to him. "Where is Arianna?" He asked quietly.

When Eudorus didn't answer immediately, Achilles pushed him down and stepped on the poor man's windpipe, threatening to crush it. "Achilles, don't!" I cried out fearfully, racing over to attempt to pull him off. He whipped around to look at me, calming down a little before his anger heightened again.

"So this is what you were talking about. You knew he would die!" He accused. I tried to explain but he grabbed my throat and threw me to the ground beside Eudorus, who was still gasping for air. I sat up on my elbows and watched Achilles grab his sword then stomp off enraged.

A/N: Lol, I'm so bored, it's not even funny. I have TONS of homework to do over the weekend! DX Did anyone else cry when this happened in the movie? Please review and have a great day ;D


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

Chapter 11: The Fight

I watched Achilles sadly as he stood on his cousin's pyre and placed coins on his eyes before taking the seashell necklace. He stood up there for a few moments longer and I heard Agamemnon speak, "That boy has just saved this war for us." Eudorus handed Achilles the torch and he quickly threw it on the pyre then climbed down the ladder after Eudorus. Through the night, everyone soon left. Odysseus patted me on the shoulder and wished me a good luck before he left as well. I stayed though, watching the burning pyre with Achilles. 'So close, but so far away.'

As the morning sun rose and only ashes and charred wood remained. I bowed my head and said a quick prayer before lifting my head to the skies to apologize. "Patroclus, please forgive me. I tried to save you. Everything is my fault," I whispered painfully, not noticing that Achilles had heard me, before finally leaving myself.

I woke up in Achilles' bed the next morning to see him changing into his armor. "Achilles, you mustn't go," I pleaded, shooting out of bed and grabbing his arm. He shook me off then went outside, leaving me to follow him. "Ares, please protect him," I sent another prayer, this time to my cousin, knowing he would he would hear and help the best he could. Then Achilles rode away in his chariot.

I teleported to Troy, accidentally appearing where the royals would watch as well as say their final goodbyes to Hector. "Goddess Arianna? What are you doing here?" King Priam asked when he noticed me. I just stayed silent and watched Achilles ride closer to the gates. A tear fell from my eye.

Hector soon walked out the gates, letting them close behind him, knowing his life would end and accepting it. "I've seen this moment in my dreams. I'll make a pact with you. With the gods as our witnesses, let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals," Hector spoke. Only I could hear their low voices.

"There are no pacts between the lions and the men," Achilles answered, sticking his spear in the ground and taking off his helmet. "Now you know who you're fighting," he said then threw it to the side.

Hector took off his helmet and threw it away as well, picking up his sword and shield. "I thought it was you I was fighting yesterday. And I wish it had been you. But I gave the dead boy the honor he deserved."

"You gave him the honor of your sword," Achilles growled angrily. "You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears or a tongue. You'll wander the underworld; blind, deaf, and dumb, and all the world shall know: this is Hector, the fool who thought he killed Achilles," my lover sneered, then he picked up his spear and stalked closer.

He started the fight quickly and ended it just as fast, jogging around as if it were too easy for him and moving around as if their fight was a dance. Soon their spears were broken and they fought with swords. I cried out when Achilles looked like he was stabbed by Hector, but sighed in relief when I noticed he was fine.

Everything slowed down when Hector fell to the ground. Andromache sat down, hyperventilating as she knew what was to come. "Get up, prince of Troy," Achilles said, waiting for Hector to crawl to his feet. "Get up. I won't let a stone take my glory." Then he threw his shield away.

The battle resumed and Achilles sliced Hector's leg, avoiding or blocking every swing of the sword and broken spear that Hector had grabbed. Achilles pushed Hector back then whipped around to stab him with the broken spear in the shoulder. Hector fell to his knees then looked up at the last face he would ever see, only to be stabbed in the heart. My lover pulled the sword out of Hector then tied his feet to the chariot with a rope.

"I must go to him," I said sadly and Priam turned to me shocked. "You will not go to that murderer!" Priam said, grabbing my arm as Achilles started to ride off. "No! Let me go! Achilles! Let me go!" I screamed and Achilles stopped, whipping around to look at me.

"Achilles!" I yelled out, trying to twist out of the king and prince's grip on my arms. "Help!" Achilles looked at me anguished as he stepped off of his chariot.

"Priam! Release her, or you shall never see the body of your son again," Achilles threatened, pointing his sword up at us. Paris and Priam let me go but I was soon grabbed by a general. "Why should we release her? What is she to you, mighty Achilles?" He questioned with a wicked sneer. "Don't you touch her!" Achilles hissed at the man who held me.

"No, Achilles, just go!" I said fearfully, seeing the archers readying their arrows. He looked at me one last time before riding off, back to the Grecian camp. I sat on the ground and sobbed openly, knowing that the next time I would see him, he would die. The men looked at me surprised while the women watch with pity.

"Helen, Andromache, would you please take Arianna to the guest room," Priam said softly, voice cracking. He was still watching his son's body being dragged over the sand. The two nodded and led me to their castle solemnly. "You loved him, didn't you? I could see it in your eyes," Andromache spoke, trying to remain strong.

"It is alright to cry. You need not bottle it in, young Andromache," I told her and Helen turned to look at me. "If you don't cry now, you never will, and you will die of grief. Then who will be there to take care of your son?"

Andromache fell to her knees and broke down, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried for her dead husband, letting Helen try to comfort her. After a while she was calm again, and the two left me in my room. 'You must stay, dear daughter. This is part of your Fate,' Father told me and I nodded sadly.

The next day, King Priam came back with the body of Hector and a seashell necklace. Shortly after he burned Hector's body on the pyre, Priam said he wished to speak with me. He took my hand in his, palm up, then placed a necklace inside of it. Tears filled my eyes again when I saw it was the necklace Achilles had taken from Patroclus' neck before he was burned.

"He told me to tell you that he loved you and that he was sorry if he had ever hurt you. He did not mean to," Priam said. Tears fell freely down my flawless cheeks and I looked down, nodding my head. "Thank you," I said sadly with a small smile. He smiled sadly as well then kissed me on my brow like a father would. Time is almost up.

**A/N: I'm so glad so many people like my story! Sorry, like I said in my FFVII story, I'm not good at fighting scenes. Eek, the crying shit is killing me! I HATE writing stuff like that (like when she cried out for Achilles after he killed Hector). I just needed a reason for her to stay there, so Achilles could be in the Trojan horse. Please review! One more chapter and then it's time for the sequel!**


	12. Chapter 12: 12 Days Later

Chapter 12: 12 Days Later

I went to my window to look at the Greek ships but sat up straighter when I saw nothing, only a few bodies and a giant wooden structure. I was confused for a moment then gasped, remembering my vision. The final stage. I hurried to the throne room, finding someone already speaking to Priam and the other royals about it.

I let out a small shriek when Apollo, another cousin of mine as well as Artemis' twin brother, suddenly appeared beside me. He handed me a small vial and smirked when I looked at him puzzled. "You will know what to do with this when the time comes, dear cousin. Guard it with your immortal life and always keep it close to your person. Now, I need my twin's bow," he answered my silent questions. I teleported the both of us to my room and quickly tossed him the bow. He thanked me in return and kissed my brow before teleporting to Olympus.

The King and the prince, along with a small group of others, set out to see what had happened at the beach, only to come back with a wooden horse. They brought it to Poseidon's temple, believing it was a gift to my father. The civilians gathered around and celebrated throughout the day, merrily expressing their winning of the war. So they thought. I stood, staring directly at the head of the horse with a terrible feeling in my gut. I sighed and bowed my head at it, knowing what would happen soon.

"The Trojans are foolish. Now they are as good as dead," I whispered as night fell, sadly shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around myself and hurried to my chambers, looking back only once. I avoided the drunk and unconscious guards and people and slammed my door behind me.

I threw on a dark purple gown, slipping on some sandals, as I watched Grecian men crawl out of the wooden horse in the dead of night. I sprinted out of my room to save Andromache and her child. I would not watch those two die. Out of all the royals, she was my favorite by far.

After that, I ran through the halls towards Apollo's temple in Priam's garden. Thankfully it had not yet been touched by the flames. All the other temples were in ruins. I could hear people crying out in terror but I blocked it out and knelt down to pray. "Apollo, please, answer me. Cousin, what will I use that vial for? Where is Achilles? Please watch over the both of us and ask the others to do the-" I pleaded, but was cut off when I was suddenly pulled by the hair.

"Too late for prayers, priestess," Agamemnon said with an evil grin, grabbing my chin roughly. "I almost lost this war because of your little romance," he hissed then pulled out a dagger. "Should I cut your pretty little neck now?" He asked, resting the dagger on my neck. "Or shall I make you my slave in Mycanae? A Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors," he whispered with a smirk.

He pressed the blade harder into my neck and my eyes widened horrified when I felt it break skin. He gasped and pulled away slightly when her saw the trail of golden blood. "A goddess. You were never a priestess at all, were you? Achilles kept you hidden, right under our noses!" Agamemnon spat in my face.

While his grip was loosened, I twisted the knife in his hand and made him stab himself in the neck. The same trick Achilles used when saving me from the iron. Agamemnon fell to his knees and I ripped the dagger out, trying to run when he fell. The two soldiers quickly caught me. "Hold her!" One of them shouted at the other as he readied to impale me. I struggled to get away.

I gasped when the soldier was decapitated and the other let me fall to the ground, trying to get out his sword. "Come with me," Achilles ordered, helping me off the ground after he stabbed the last one. I watched Paris ready his arrow and aim at my lover in the distance. "No!" I shouted, but it was too late. I was always too late. It shot through his heel and Achilles threw his head back in pain.

"Achilles!" I screamed, horrified. My lover stood up and swung his sword, still trying to defend me. "Stop!" I yelled at Paris as he moved closer but the prince wouldn't listen. He shot another arrow into Achilles' ribcage. Achilles stumbled back a bit then ripped it out. Paris shot again and again, but Achilles kept limping forward. Everyone could tell he was fading.

"Paris! Don't!" I yelled to the young prince. Paris shot one last arrow and Achilles fell to the ground, ripping the arrows out. I knelled beside him and let him grab my face in his hands. I could feel his strength fading as his eyes unfocused. "It's all right. It's all right," he whispered softly, tracing my face gently. He grabbed a lock of my hair and smelled it. I smiled, letting silent tears run down my face, messing up the kohl around my eyes. He laid his forehead against mine with a content sigh, running his fingers through a section of my hair.

Then he pulled away. I looked into his eyes and trailed my fingertips down his cheeks. "You gave me peace in a lifetime of war," he said, smiling slightly. I pressed my lips to his, pulling the vial out of the folds of my gown. "Here, drink," I ordered quietly, lifting it to his lips. I knew what it was now, liquified ambrosia*. When he was burned, his spirit would be released and take form again in Olympus, becoming a god and live by my side forever.

"My lady, we must go," Paris told me. I ignored him. "Go. You must," Achilles said sadly. "No, I will not leave you to die alone," I replied sternly. "Troy is falling. Go," he said more forcefully. I only shook my head and held him lightly in my arms, not wanting to hurt him more.

"We must go. I know a way out," Paris offered, turning nervously to the doors, hearing more Greeks. "Then go. You have done enough here, prince of Troy. Protect Helen and Andromache. I will stay here," I told him with a glare. I turned back to Achilles and watched a tear slide down his cheek.

"I will never leave you," I whispered then kissed him again. Paris watched us for another moment then ran off as the soldiers started rushing in. I cried over my lover's body and laid his head on my lap after he fell to his side, finally dead. Soldiers slowly surrounded us, seeing the fallen warrior and his woman lover holding him close. Odysseus stepped forward and took him from me.

By morning, they had a pyre set up and Achilles' body laying on it. Odysseus placed a golden coin on each of my lover's eyes then took the torch and set the pyre aflame. "Find peace, my brother," I heard Odysseus whisper and I let a few tears escape, remembering Achilles' words. I listened to Odysseus' thoughts and felt the tears fall harder.

_'If they ever tell my story, let them say I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Hector, breaker of horses. Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles.'_

A gold light flashed around the body in the fire and I knew it was time to go. I teleported to the main hall of Mount Olympus and cried out happily and threw myself into the figure's arms. We kissed passionately and then I rested my head on Achilles' chest. I was finally home and my savior, my soulmate, my everything, stood by my side. Where he would stay for the rest of eternity.

END.

FIN.

Desire, the fire is all in you  
The passion and action  
You take me through  
I'm living it, I'm loving it  
This is where the dreams come alive  
A shooting star in the night

Para simpre  
Viva los heroes

To all the heroes, the rush of emotions  
Hitting us high and low, Ah ay ah let's go  
To all the heroes, we celebrate our nations  
Letting the whole world know, Ah ay ah let's go  
To all the heroes

Emotions are rushing out of control  
A notion touching my body and soul  
Can't fight it, can't hide it  
Everything I'm feeling inside  
Reflects the gold in your eyes

To all the heroes... Nikes gia panta

Vivan los heroes, the rush of emotions  
Hitting us high and low, Ah ay ah let's go  
Vivan los heroes, we celebrate our nations  
Letting the whole world know, Ah ay ah let's go  
Vivan los heroes

Para simpre  
Vivan los heroes

Vivan los heroes, the rush of emotions  
Hitting us high and low, Ah ay ah let's go  
Vivan los heroes, we celebrate our nations  
Letting the whole world know, Ah ay ah let's go  
Vivan los heroes

To all the heroes, the rush of emotions  
Hitting us high and low, Ah ay ah let's go  
To all the heroes, we celebrate our nations  
Letting the whole world know, Ah ay ah let's go

To all the heroes.

**{"Heroes" - Helena Paparizou}**

*Yes, that's supposedly how you change someone into a God. Except not the burning part, I made that up. I found that bit of the ambrosia thing in this book called _Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes_ by Edith Hamilton on pg. 104.

A/N: YES! It's finished! Don't worry, there will be a SEQUEL! (Percy Jackson movie version) It will more than likely be up by tomorrow. WHO LIKES HOW I MADE ARIANNA STAY WITH ACHILLES IN THE END? XD Ugh, I just can't STAND when Breseis leaves him! I want to cuss her out every time I see that! (What sucks more is that there's a girl who looks almost exactly like her at my school ***winces***) BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY XP


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE OF SEQUEL

HELLO! BONJOUR! HALLO! CIAO! KONNICHIWA! Any other hellos that I did not mention!

THE SEQUAL TO **ETERNITY** IS UP (if you didn't already know that)! IT IS CALLED **THE LIGHTING THIEF** (And has already been up for at least a week, I just forgot to write this, oops)!

* * *

_Warnings (Again, not many) & Other Knowledge:_

~Possible cussing? No clue, do they cuss in Percy Jackson?

~FLUFF (As much as I hate it, I must write it)

~Greek Gods and Goddesses are (obviously) PJ style

~S-E-X (NO! NONE...I'm only 14, people!) Maybe mentions though.

~OOC (as always ;] )

~Was she Mary-Sue? Cause if she was, then that's her again.

~ALWAYS MOVIE VERSIONS! (Never read the PJ books, I like Logan *heart*)

~BRAD PITT LIVES (Lol!) Yes, if you were confused at the end, Achilles IS alive (my girl didn't leave him like bitch Breseis did! Yeah, I don't like her much...)

~LOVE MY STORY! I ORDER YOU! (Actually, I can't really do that according to my lawsuits *Cough* I mean my morals, of course... . . ) JUST KIDDING!

* * *

Well, bye! I hope you enjoyed my random spouts of sarcastically humorous comments...or not. SUGAR HIGH! *runs off into far distance straight into a wall*

Ivy (my bff #1)- She's insane... I'm coming with you! *runs into me getting up from being flattened by said wall*

Selena (my bff #2)- Ugh, how do I deal with them... I'm gonna go cut... *depressing aura, sighing and walking towards us*

….Yep, those are my buddies (although Lena doesn't really cut, everyone else at school just thinks she does because she's 'emo'. STEROTYPES! And no, Ivy is not Ivy's real name, it's Nicole; not a bad name but doesn't match her, so she changed it) It's better to just live with it than question it...


End file.
